polaris_trading_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Megalania Isle Outpost
is an outpost on connected to the coast by a bridge ruin (repaired). It is the only non-savanna-style island one encounters before reaching the deep desert region while flying along the western coast. Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *86.7 (or map Latitude) *37.8 (or map Longitude) Landmarks a very long, narrow bridge can be seen that connects this island to the mainland. It is the only rocky island after one leaves the savanna desert islands and travels along to coast toward the deep desert. Noteable Regional Resources *Big lizards in the back yard tend to spawn at higher levels and the relative isolation of the island would make it an ideal place to tame one without the use of a pen. *A dock on the ocean facing side of the outpost building makes it easy to travel up from your boat if you need to log off in the area and don't want to phase through your boat and return to to a watery grave. *Rest and safe emergency parking! The main reason for this location is to provide a resting point while flying along the western coast in the direction of the deep desert. Notable Amenities *This location is an outpost, so it has water, cooking supplies, a smithy, and a bed for fast travel. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth in a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers This island gets its name from the one and only danger: the megalania that roam on the island above the outpost. A large flier can be parked neat the building and though nothing has even spilled over the hill or passed through the minor wall secluding the building, log offs while traveling by flier may be risky. Notes Sometimes the stairs (connecting to the dock below) disappear due to a glitch. If so, let an admin know and we'll replace them. Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the air. Note that the deep desert is visible in the distance. The bridge ruin is obscured by the rocky isle from here, but comes into sight on the inland side of the island if traveling past this point. To the right and also obscured by the rock isle top that juts out is the stair way leading down to the dock. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts